A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid filter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid filters are well known. However, such filters, especially for the automotive and/or motorcycle fields, are characterized by having replaceable, rather than reusable components, are without bypass capability and without cooling-fin capability. Furthermore, the use of the pleated filter disc element of the present invention in the automotive and/or motorcycle fields are heretofore unknown.